Pastor's Daughter
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Being a pastor's daughter, you always have to be a goody two shoes...so when will the goody two shoes break out of it's shell?
1. Chapter1 Are you going?

****

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own RK!

****

Summary: Being a pastor's daughter, you always have to be a goody two shoes...so when will the goody two shoes break out of it's shell?

****

Title: Pastor's Daughter

****

Chapter one: Are you going?

****

" " When someone speaks

It was a Saturday afternoon, and three friends were in the mall...

" Misao! I'm going to Kenshin's party tonight Sano, you coming?" Megumi asked whispering in Misao's ear

"Yeah! I'm going with Aoshi already!" Misao screamed

"Cool! I'm going with Sano." 

Kaoru walked up to them, "Where are you guys going?"

"Us? we are not going anywhere! what made you think we'd go to Kenshin's party without you?" Misao asked

"Nice going weasel girl." Megumi muttered

"It's alright, I know if my dad would let me, I would come..." Kaoru said sadly

"Yeah well! Kenshin Himura is coming this way! cheer up!" Megumi scolded

"Right..." Kaoru said putting on a cheerful smile

"Hey Kaoru, I'm having a party tonight. Here's my number, tell me if you can come." The oh so famous Kenshin Himura said handing her a piece of paper, then walked away.

"Uhh...sure...I'll call you." Kaoru stammered

"Kaoru!!!!!! Kenshin Himura asked you out!!!!!...well I think he did!!!!!!!!" Misao screamed latching on Kaoru

"I know! I'm happy! will you think my dad would let me go anywhere? he's so over protective!!!" Kaoru shrieked

"Who cares? let's go buy you some clothes! I can't stand the ones you wear." Megumi said pulling her arm

When they got to a shop...

"This would look great on you Kaoru!" Misao yelled showing Kaoru a blue tang top

"A tang top?" Kaoru asked

"Yes a tang top!"

"Misao's right Kaoru...this will look great on you! now we need to get you some jeans...I can't stand the jeans your dad makes you wear..." Megumi said looking through the Jeans

"This one!" Megumi exclaimed picking up an overly tight pants

"Megumi? what are you thinking? that's too tight! and why are there so many prints?!! you want my father to kill me?" Kaoru asked in panic

"Hey! this is only because Kamitari is booked! next week I'm taking you to him!" Megumi announced

"Kamitari is a...guy?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah he's guy..." Megumi said paying for the clothes

"Gee...I thought she was a she!" Misao yelled jumping on Kaoru

"Umm Misao?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah?" 

"You mind?"

"Oh heheh sorry!" Misao said letting go of Kaoru

"Yeah well, Kaoru, we have to get you ready!" Megumi said pulling Kaoru's arm out of the mall

"I can walk Megumi!" Kaoru shouted

"What ever! I can't believe Ken-san asked you out on such a short notice! I don't' think we'd have enough time! that's it! I'm calling Kamitari!" Megumi said pulling out her cell phone

"I thought she I mean, he, was booked..." Kaoru muttered

"He is! I'll just have to persuade him! Now excuse me! I'll be saying stuff you don't need to hear." Megumi said walking away

"Hey Misao, so are you going with Aoshi?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah! He asked me out!!!!!" Misao screamed

"Do you want the whole world to know that?" Kaoru asked

"Yes! I'M GOING OUT WITH AOHSI SHINOMORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misao hollered to the whole world

Everyone stared

"Please excuse her, she has some...erm issues." Kaoru said pulling Misao's arm and walking to Megumi

"You done yet?" Kaoru asked Megumi

"Oh yeah! she's erm....pretty! you won't waste your time! we are coming now! okay bye!" Megumi finished her conversation

"He says you better be worth his time! anyway come now! let's go!" Megumi said to Kaoru and Misao, pushing them in the car

So they drove to Kamitari's...

"Hello doll!" Sanitary greeted

"Uh...hi?" Kaoru asked

"For once Megumi was right! well we don't have much time! come on!" Kamitari yelled pulling her arm

"Okay, Okay! " Kaoru said pulling away from his grip

"Megumi, are you going to give Kamitari the outfit, or what?" Misao asked

"These? This is junk compared to Kamitari's stuff. I can't wait till Kaoru sees what she's gonna wear." Megumi said smirking

An hour later...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME????!!!!!" A very angry Kaoru yelled

"I gave you a make over." Kamitari replied

"I look like a slut!!!" Kaoru cried looking into the mirror

"No you don't! you just look sexy, Live with it!" Kamitari said pushing her out of the room

"My Dad's gonna kill me!!!!!" Kaoru wailed

"He won't know! anyway are you going or what?" Megumi asked

"No! I'm not going!" Kaoru declared

"Jack ass..." Megumi muttered

"What if he found out? huh? I would be in trouble not you!"

"But don't you like Kenshin?" Megumi asked

"Who doesn't?"

"Whatever, You don't have to come, just let Tomoe have him!" Megumi exclaimed

"Well anyway! I need to get home!" Kaoru announced

"Right! we wouldn't want _daddy_ to worry," Megumi said picking up her keys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Kaoru! oh and don't worry, we'll tell you _all _about it!" Megumi said stopping at Kaoru's house

"Hold on Megumi...I left my clothes at Kamitari's!!!!!! how am I going to get passed my dad like this??????!!!!!"

"You can't, tell him your sleeping by Misao's house." Megumi said driving off

"Okay," Kaoru said pulling her cell phone out of her bag

"Hey dad, um Misao's mom asked if I can sleep over, can I?....uh huh...uh huh....okay! bye!"

"I can, but this isn't they way to Misao's!" Kaoru exclaimed

"I know..." Megumi said smirking

"Then where are we going?" Kaoru asked

"You mean where are we." Megumi said shutting off the engine

"Okay then, where are we?'

"Kaoru, welcome to Kenshin Himura's house..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Like it? Dislike it? please tell me!!! your gonna find out what Kaoru's wearing next chapter, okay? okay! and I wanna give LadyHimura a HUGE thank you!!! *Hands Sano plushie* and a Huge hug too!!!!!! *Hugs tightly* Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well...until I update again...

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter2 She can't be a pastor's daughte...

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter one: Are you going?

"I can, but this isn't they way to Misao's!" Kaoru exclaimed

"I know..." Megumi said smirking

"Then where are we going?" Kaoru asked

"You mean where are we." Megumi said shutting off the engine

"Okay then, where are we?"

"Kaoru, welcome to Kenshin Himura's house..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...

****

Summary: Being a pastor's daughter, you always have to be a goody two shoes...so when will the goody two shoes break out of her shell?

****

Title: Pastor's Daughter

****

Chapter two: She can't be a pastor's daughter...

****

" " When someone speaks

"MEGUMI HOW COULD YOU??????!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"No your not!!!!!"

"Listen, I'm not going to take you anywhere, so you either stay here in the car or come inside. Your choice." Megumi said walking out of the car

"Fine, I'll stay in the car!"

"Oh come one Kaoru! for once just come on!" Misao yelled

"I don't know Misao..."

"Don't you want to prove to somebody that your not scared?"

"Maybe..."

"Well then! here's your chance!"

"Fine...I'll come but only for a short while!"

"Great!" Megumi clapped

"So Megumi, aren't you two supposed to have dates? like...they actually pick you up?" Kaoru asked

"Remember when I called Kamitari?"

"Yeah..."

"Before I did, I called Sano and Aoshi. I told them we'd come to the party ourselves." Megumi stated

"You are such a fox!"

"I know! anyway! Now before you go in...if anybody asks you to dance....your supposed to dance on his......"

"No way!!!!!" Kaoru screamed horrified

"Yes way!!!"

"First I dress like a slut....now you want me to dance like one too?"

"Come on Kaoru! just this once!" Misao begged pulling her arm towards the door

"Alright...alright...wow...his house is huge..." Kaoru muttered staring at the mansion

"Yes! the guy is rich, duh! well come on!" 

When Kaoru walked in the door, gasps were heard all over the room, "Wow...who's that?!" "I sure wanna get piece of that!"

"Megumi what did you get me into?!" Kaoru cried

"I got you into nothing! oh look! the man of the house is coming this way!....and there's my man over there! see ya!" Megumi said running towards Sano

"Megumi...come back...!" Kaoru muttered

"Hey sexy...What's your name?." Kenshin greeted her

"Hi Kenshin, it's Kaoru...Kaoru Kamiya."

"Say what?!" Kenshin asked as he backed away. He checked her for a while...she was wearing black leather pants, a black tube top, with her hair down. Damn! he thought, she's hot...too hot...

"Kenshin? you there?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah.I'm here...so...you wanna dance?"

"Um...yeah sure! hold on okay?!" she asked as she ran to Megumi ,"Megumi!!!"

"What is it?!" Megumi asked as she stopped dancing

"Kenshin just asked me to dance, I said yes, Now what do I do?!"

"Gee...you really are you fathers child..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing...mm...have you watched any music videos? with dancing and stuff?"

"No."

"Wait...do you even watch those channels? do you even know those channels? do you even have those channels?"

"No...if I did...I wouldn't be here right now..."

"Oh God...okay...umm...just shake...or something..."

"Oh gee...thanks for all that great advice!" Kaoru said sarcastically

"Sure no prob!" Megumi laughed

"Yeah...whatever..." she said as she walked back to Kenshin

"You still wanna dance?" Kenshin asked 

"Yeah...sure...um Kenshin? what's this?" 

"It's Sake...want some?"

__

'Oh come on Kaoru...just once go on! you can do it!' 

"Okay...sure!"

Kenshin poured the sake into a cup and she drank it....

"Um...Kenshin...I don't feel so good all of a sudden...." Kaoru said leaning into Kenshin's arm

"You want to go in a room upstairs?"

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Hmm...wonder what they would do? alone...? hmm...will she break out of her shell...today?....tomorrow? mm...I don't know...well anywho! and yes...she had sake in my other fic too...I'm desperate...*Sigh* I'm so lame...anywho...

Review responses:

Kitsune224: lol! thank you!

Miko no Kokoro: I'm glad you like it!

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet: YAY! I'm so happy! ^-^

MaraJade2990: Your totally totally welcome! 

Mori'quessir: Thanx!

moderndaybattosai: Lol! thanx yeah I know her! 

Lady Himura: *Blushes* Ano...Thank you!

*AHEM* Thank you everyone! so much! your reviews really made my day!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy Valentines day!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
